


Bitter

by irat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irat/pseuds/irat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius ist tot und Harry erinnert sich. DARK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

Titel: Bitter  
Autor: opalish  
Übersetzer: irat  
Link: http:// www.fanfiction. net/s/2211326/1/ Bitter

Inhalt: Sirius ist tot und Harry erinnert sich. DARK!  
Disclaimer: nicht meins, nicht einmal meine Idee. Gehört Rowlings und opalish.  
________________________________________

 

Sie behandeln mich alle, als würde ich gleich zusammenbrechen. Schon seit sie mich zurück zum Grimmauld Platz gebracht haben. Sogar Snape ist nicht ganz so ein gemeiner Bastard wie sonst.

Ich frage mich manchmal wie sie mich behandeln würden wenn sie wüssten, was wirklich passiert ist.

Ich spiele mit Ron Schach - er lässt mich gewinnen - und ich frage mich. was er sagen würde wenn er wüsste, dass Sirius mich auf dem nur zwei Meter entfernt stehenden Sofa gevögelt hat.

Ich rede mit Lupin am Küchentisch und wir vermeiden beide gewissenhaft jegliche Erwähnung von Sirius, Schleiern, Okklumentik und Lestrange. Ich frage mich, was er tun würde wenn er wüsste, dass Sirius mich auf dem Tisch gefickt, in mein Ohr gekeucht hat und sagte, was für ein guter Junge ich sei, genau wie mein Vater.

Ich entschuldige mich bei Dumbledore und frage mich dabei die ganze Zeit, ob er weinen würde wenn er wüsste, dass Sirius mich verletzt und benutzt hat und „James“ flüsterte, wenn er fertig war.

Ich funkele Snape zornig an und das ist mein Fehler, denn ich hätte daran denken sollen, dass er durch die Augen einer Person deren Gedanken sehen kann. Was immer er auch sieht, lässt ihn noch bleicher als sonst werden und er verlässt den Raum.

Ron ist entsetzt: „Er- er hat nicht—du weißt schon, dich gezwungen, oder?“

Lupin ist wütend. Ich schleiche mich in der Nacht aus meinem Zimmer und finde ihn in der Küche wo er sich betrinkt und den Feuerwhisky direkt aus der Flasche trinkt. „Sirius, du krankes Schwein“, höre ich ihn murmeln. „Du verdammter kaputter Bastard.“

Dumbledore weint nicht. Er ist wütender als Lupin, er ist so entsetzt wie Ron und so müde wie ich- zu müde um zu weinen, denke ich. Er klopft mir auf die Schulter und sagt mir, dass er für mich da ist wenn ich ihn brauche und wir beide wissen, dass ich ihm nicht glaube.

Snape schaut mich überhaupt nicht an. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich noch als meinen Vater sehen kann. Ich bin nicht überrascht.

Er und Sirius konnten schließlich nie einer Meinung sein.

ENDE


End file.
